


Starting Over

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the end is just that. The end. Until it's the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> It just came to me. Not dark, but not light either if that makes sense. Not fluff, not completely unhappy. This au (in that the show is canceled and can only be seen in syndication) lil ol drabble-ficlet-thingie comes as is. And I kinda like that I'm not sure myself if they'd been lovers or just friends before things went south…

It’s been two years, four months, a day and nine hours since Jared Padalecki has seen or heard from Jensen Ackles. Not that he’s counting. Or that it matters. The show, after five and a half years, was abruptly canceled, and honestly? He wasn’t surprised. By then new writers, new producers, new directors changed everything. Like “X-Files” it was not changed in a good way. Jensen, professional actor/best friend/father/other had started drifting from him and he, despite his best efforts, couldn’t stop it. He’d understood why. Even then. Because he’d done his own drifting for the same reason. He’d been young and dumb and so damn scared running away had seemed the only way to go. And now here he is at a CW reunion party, sitting across from his former co-star at the “Supernatural” designated table, at a loss for words.

“…You look good, Jay,” Jensen says finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“You too, man. Seriously.” Jared is sincere in his reply. Seeing this Jensen nods slightly.

“Tried to call but…” Jensen smiles softly when Jared makes it clear he understands.

“Me too. Just didn’t seem…”

“…Yeah...”

“The show…” Jared starts.

“I know.” He notices the new wrinkles around Jensen’s eyes crinkling when he speaks. Finds it odd how much he wants to comment about them. “Sandy?” Jared flinches automatically.

“No,” he answers in confirmation of the unspoken question. “…She wasn’t-.”

“Don’t.”

They steal glimpses when the other isn’t looking. Can only blush sheepishly when the other is. Awkward is an understatement. Yet they stay seated at their table while everyone else mingles. Truth is, as much as they wish they could deny it, their half-speak still makes as much sense to them as it did in the past.

“I thought…” they both say at the same time, then catch themselves and grin.

“…Too late?” Jared blurts before this sudden safety can cease to exist.

“…Don’t know, man…”

Then more silence. Only this time it doesn’t feel quite so dark.

Finally, Jared opens his mouth. “Putt putt?” It’s not even close to everything they need to say to each other. Not anything like what he means. It’s what comes out though.

Jensen shrugs, unsure. Chuckles as if all is right with the world again. “Why not?” Somehow, when Jared’s eyes get a little watery and he has to blink to see Jensen, this answer is more than enough.


End file.
